


Unexpected

by minkcar



Category: Askewniverse, Clerks II (2006), Clerks. (1994)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkcar/pseuds/minkcar
Summary: Randal Graves? In love? Impossible. (VERY SHORT) (drabble? idk how to really catagorize it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Ahh my OTP, not many really write stuff for it ;0;)

It was unexpected. He never imagined he'd end up feeling like this.

Randal Graves, falling in love? That was unheard of, the most he'd want is a quick 'whoopie' and that's it.

But, this time he really felt it, he really cared for this person.

He didn't know how it happened, but he really fell in love,

and with Elias Grover of all people.


End file.
